Girls Night Out
by shootinstar88
Summary: What will Happen when Stella and Lindsay go on a girls night out, they end up confessing things to each other but what happens when a video of the night ends up been posted on the internal messaging centre, Please R&R im doing a seqel Boys Night In read i
1. Night Out

**Girls Night Out**

**Summary: What will Happen when Stella and Lindsay go on a girls night out, they end up confessing things to each other but what happens when a video of the night ends up been posted on the internal messaging centre, Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own anything.**

It was Lindsay's and Stella's night of and they planned on hitting the town go to various clubs and bars, see where the night takes them. They start of at the local bar Sullivan's unknown to them Mac, Flack and Danny put Adam and Hawkes up to following the two females they have always wondered what went on in a girls night out.

Adam secretly videoing them with his high tech surveillance equipment. They keep there distance. Stella and Lindsay start off with wine nothing beats getting in the mood than wine, they sat in the corner talking about the usual make-up, fashion and Men. Adam and Hawkes were getting bored when all of a sudden they got up to move, they kept there distance and continued to follow them into a club a place the two men never thought Stella and Lindsay would ever go to, they had them down as quite chilled out people, well not after tonight they lads were in for a shock.

Stella and Lindsay were now knocking back shots after shots followed by Brandy on the rocks, by now they two women were now drunk indeed they headed over to the dance floor where they began to dance with each other in a way that surprised the men, They were standing very close to each other hands moving across their own and each others bodies the girls seemed to be enjoying them selves by the look of things so were Adam and Hawkes they couldn't believe how different they were out of work. They seemed like two different people, now they were dancing with two random men not as close and personal as they were dancing together, it was innocent then Lindsay grabbed Stella and pulled her away from the guy she was dancing with and started rubbing herself up and down Stella's leg, Stella responded by standing in front of Lindsay and shaking her arse and going up an down from the floor.

Adam and Hawkes sat there in disbelife they couldn't wait to see the other guys faces when they showed them what they got up to, After hours of Dancing a drunk Stel and Linds left the club and went to a quiter bar so they could talk, as usual the two men followed them,

They ordered yet more shots and brandy, headed over to a table and things just kept pouring out Stella was the first,

"Hey Linds," Her eye's rolling and gigling like a school girl

"What," Lindsay managed to get out.

"Well you remember me telling you that Mac and me are chemistry,"

"Yerrr,"

"I slept with him last week, after i left you and Danny,"

"No you never Stellllla,"

"Yep and you know what it was good, nope its was better than that, infact he was amazing, and I'll tell you something else for nothing,"

"Go on,"

"He's got a really big cock and he knows how to use it." Both women just laughed

Adam and Hawkes mouths just droped did they just hear right did Stella and Mac have sex,

"I Bet Danny's is bigger,"

"I haven't seen Danny's and dont want to,"

"I have," Lindsay stares at Stella waiting for her response

"What, where when why?

" I'm confused, you confuse me, what was the first one," Both were looking at each other in confusion

"I don't now I'm confused to, what were we talking about."

"Cocks," Lindsay shouted a bit loud.

"Yeah you said you've seen Danny's spill,"

"It started a couple of weeks ago i was at his place and were playing pool and I I I I erm yeah we were doing shots, we had a bet i won he wouldn't pay so he came up with something better, we slept on the pool table," Lindsay couldn't stop laughing.

The two men still sat there in shock, how could they look and Mac and Danny now knowing personal things about them.

"Stel,"

"Linds,"

"Danny is soooooooooo Fittt and he very good at oral, he does things to me that i never thought was possible,"

"Holly molly, look at the time we better get making a move, were in work in a couple of hours, need sleep," Stella pointed out,

"I don't think I'll be able to look Mac in the eye tomoro,"

"I don't think i can with Danny,"

They make out side with great difficulty, they hail a cab and tell the driver where there going. After what seemed a long drive back to Lindsay apartment the two get out and pay the driver and stagger into her place when they both collapse on the sofa, that's where they stayed the whole night.

Adam and Hawkes stood outside the bar and called Mac,

Taylor

Mac it's hawkes, i think im scared for life

That bad

I'll get Adam to put together the vidoe and you can see for your self

Okay see you at the lab

I gunna have nightmares, bye

they hung up the phone and drove back to the lab where Adam was editing the video.

_**Authors note: Please let me know what you think and ill update tmoz if i get enough reviews so please be kind**_


	2. Caught Out

**Girls Night Out**

_**authors note:** I'm going to apologise now because I now that Adam is a computer wizz and would now how to retract something that was added to the net but it wouldn't be very funny for this story so ill put it down to tiredness and shock, i now sometimes it pisses people of when writers do stories that don't exactly fit around the character ability so I've warned you._

Hawkes took a shower thinking it would help clear his mind from the past couple of hours, well he was wrong, after his shower he checked to see how Adam was getting on and all memories came rushing back when Adam was playing the finished edited version. They saw that Mac was on there internal messaging system so he started chatting to him.

S-Hawkes: Hey Mac its finished and ready to be viewed

M-Taylor: Great get Adam to send it to me

S-Hawkes: Okay are you sure you want to see it,

M-Taylor: I'm sure send it.

Adam logged on to his computer, uploaded the video and was about to send it to Mac's personal e-mail when he accidental sent to every member of the crime lab, even some of the detectives who worked closely with CSI's.

S-Hawkes: Mac we have huge no major a problem

M-Taylor: What?

S-Hawkes: Adam accidentaly send to everyone's e-mail that is stored on the Labs system.

M-Taylor: I'm sure it's not that bad.

S-Hawkes: You haven't seen the video yet, Is Danny still here.

M-Taylor: No Danny left about 8ish.

Mac didn't like the sound of things so he checked his in box and took a deep breath and opened the file Adam had sent, he sat in silence watching this video with two of his CS I's unable to believe what he was seeing he always thought Stella and Lindsay could handle their liquor, they did whenever the whole team went out, but with just you're girlfriends it was a different matter, Mac didn't now what shocked him most the fact that Stella blurted out they had sex or Lindsay going on about Danny's sexual behaver. Only time will tell,

M-Taylor: I've just seen the video Adam is there anyway you could undo what you did

Adam: Mac I'm so sorry i don't think I can.

M-Taylor: Where did Stella and Lindsay go,

S-Hawkes: They said Lindsay's place cos it was nearest to work.

M-Taylor: Thank you.

M-Taylor logged off.

After collapsing on the sofa they some how managed to undress themselves so they were only there underwear if you would call it that. Lindsay was lying face down directly on top of Stella, her head resting in between Stella's breasts. Stella wrapped her arm around Lindsay waist, they were like this the whole night.

Mac left his office and grabbed the key Lindsay had given him, he has a key to all members of his team and ran to his car, He made his way to Lindsay apartment all the way there is was thinking about what he would say, the one thing he couldn't get over was how Lindsay was talking about Danny he always thought she was the quite shy type i guess he was wrong. He pulled up outside her building and all the way up to her floor he stood there in shock what was he going to say, what state was they in.

He took out the key and slowly opened the door he quietly walked into the hall shutting the door behind him, when he approched the living room all kinda things was running through is mind. The quite little country girl he hired 3years ago was lying there half naked onto of his Stella, he let out a little chuckle which earned him a little groan from Lindsay, he moved further into the room until he had a better view of the two women, he stood there for a while just thinking how cute they looked when they were sleeping, How could he stay mad at them.

Eventual Mac got the courage to wake them up after all there were due to start work soon,

"STEL, LINDS Time to get up," Mac shouted, Lindsay just groaned. Stella didn't even move, Mac moved more towards Stella's ear.

"Stella, Lindsay time to get up," Stella quickly opened her eyes and let out a loud scream which woke Lindsay up,

"What the fuck," Lindsay said as she jumped off the sofa and right into Mac,

"What's going on," Asked Stella "And where's are clothes and Why is Mac here," Lindsay ran into her bedroom and grabbed two nighties one for her and one for Stella,

"I don't now to all three, last thing i remember is we were talking about, oh god you now what," Memories started coming back to Lindsay, Stella just gave here a sympathetic look,

"I think you were talking about sex," Mac added

"How would you now that," Stella glared at him

"Her exact words were 'Danny is soooooooooo Fittt and he very good at oral, he does things to me that i never thought was possible' " Mac stated, Lindsay started going very red like a ripe tomato

"Mac how in god's world do you know this," Lindsay said voice raised

"The same way i now what Stella said, 'He's got a really big cock and he knows how to use it'" Mac thought he'd have some fun with them.

"Okay Mac what's going on, i don't even think about lying to me. Were you following us," Stella said

"No, I'm going to the lab I'll see you two there" Mac said nothing else and just left.

"What was that about, Lindsay did he just do that or was i dreaming,"

"Nope it happened, he saw us some how, he knows exactly what we were talking about."

"What if he saw us Dancing with those men,"

"We did nothing wrong we were dancing innocently with them, it was just us that were dancing more intametly,"

"I don't wanna go in Linds, i can't face it,"

"Stel come on were not in the wrong if somehow Mac does know what we did then he's the one in the wrong, i mean he knew we were having a girls night out, He must of followed us or got someone else, we did absolutely nothing wrong, you just let him try blame us for it." Lindsay took a deep breath and collapsed on the sofa next to stella

"I suppose we gotta face him sometime, Lets go get ready.

_**Authors note: Should i continue, i was thinking next chapter about everyone else finds out and Stella and Mac arguing and Danny and Lindsay arguing then all four arguing please review and let me now what you think **_


	3. Conferntation

Girls Night Out

It's the next morning Danny hadn't seen the vidoe yet, although he was getting funny looks and snide comments from people around the lab, Mac quickly got a hold of Danny and dragged him into his office, he shut the door and blinds and motioned for Danny to sit in his chair.

"Mac, what's up with everyone today, have i missed something,"

"As a matter of fact you have, As you know Adam and Hawkes followed Stel and Linds on there girls night out, well they recorded it for us, last night the edited it and sent me a copy via e-mail, there was a problem Adam accidently sent it to everyone in this building,"

"What s so bad about that Mac,"

"Have you checked your e-mail,"

"No not yet, I've just got in," Mac stands next to Danny and pulls up the video and tell him to watch it.

Danny just sits there in shock a lot like Mac did, His Lindsay telling Stella intimate details, the thing that shocked him the most was that Mac and Stella slept together.

"OMG. You slept with Stella,"

"So, you do things to Lindsay,"

"Okay call it quits, where are they,"

"I went around this morning, they didn't make it into a bed they were on the couch half naked hugging each other, it was quite a turn on, anyway, there on the way i told them to come straight to my office."

"A turn on, eh Mac didn't think you had it in ya, was it sexy, what underware was she wearing,"

"Danny i didn't pay that much attention to what they were wearing it was lack off,"

Stella and Lindsay quickly got ready dreading the day that was up ahead, how had actually seen them, what ha they seen all kinds questions were running through there minds. Stella had a worried look on her face Lindsay saw this.

"Stella seriously don't worry, I'm not and Danny will properly kill me for saying what i did."

"Yeah, that's true you did say more personal things," both started laughing before they knew it there were at the lab.

"Mac said we had to go straight to his office," Stella held onto Lindsay and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Stella and Lindsay took a deep breath and entered, they sat down and just looked at the two men.

"How could you follow us," Lindsay started

"That's not the point right now the point it that everyone knows that were sleeping with each other," Mac said

"And who's fault is that," Lindsay replied "There is no way you are blaming us for this when clearly its yours that are at fault." Mac turns to Danny

"She's very feisty isn't she,"

"Like you wouldn't belive," Danny replied with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me tell me you just didn't do that OMG, your so immature," Lindsay said

"Thanx to your big gob everyone know about are personal relations," Danny blurted out.

"Oh no you don't there is no way that's it's are fault, If you hadn't followed us, they you wouldn't even now about any of this so your the ones at fault here and Adam he's the one that sent it to everyone, so don't play the innocent with me," Lindsay took a deep breath and Stella started.

" I can't believe that you would do something like this, i mean cant i girl have some secrets and things she shares with only her best friend, i mean come on you don't see me and Lindsay following you on a boys night in or anything, no we respect your independence and privacy, we understand you need your time with your friends, but now you follow us and this happens, me and Lindsay should be the one's angry and shouting the odds at you." Stella finally finished.

"There Hot when there mad," Danny said

"Mmmmm they are." Mac agreed

" Do you want us to hit you carry on and we will be warned, you don't wanna mess with us right now were women on a mission,"

"Sounds ominous, are you thinking of a pushing us," Danny said smilling.

"I Like punishment, think of a good one," Mac added, Stella and Lindsay both got up and walked towards the two men Lindsay stood in front of Danny and put her hands around his Dick and squeezed hard.

"Carry on and i promise you that you wont be able to have sex for months,"

"If i can't that means you go without to,"

"Really," Lindsay winked at Danny

"Baby I'm sorry, I'll be good i promise, How can i make it up to you," She let go and turned to Stella who was doing the same to Mac.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you promise," Mac squrimed

"So Stel how can they make it up to us,"

"I don't now Linds,"

"Firstly we want an apology and an e-mail sent to everyone telling them what you did, then Leave it with us gentlemen, we'll think of something really big," Lindsay said as she and Stella stormed out of the office laughing.

They headed straight for the locker room to make a plan,

"A foursome," Stella said

"What"

"We say we want a foursome, judging by Mac's face this morning and the comments then, we tell them we want a foursome, we mess with them for a bit, you getting the idea,"

"I like your thinking, well need Adam help,"

"I'm sure after what he did he'll fell guilty and with a little persuasion we'll get him."

Both women sat there in fits of laughter

_**Authors note: Please review i was thinking after i finish this story i would do a sequel called Boys Night In because the origanal plan isn't going to work out, let me now if you think its a good idea.**_


	4. Foursome

**Girls Night Out**

Stella left the locker room and went in search for Adam been careful not to run into Danny or Mac, After a while she ran into him in the break-room,

"Adam, just the person,"

"Hi Stella, look I'm really sorry about the whole Video thing,"

"It's okay Adam, I Do need a favour from you though,"

"That depends what it is,"

"You do owe me one, and you can't tell Mac or Danny,"

"I don't know Stella,"

"All I need is some equipment, i wont ask you to do anything else but you can't tell Mac or Danny that's all, think you can help me out,"

"What do you need,"

"Just some surveillance equipment for anapartment, it needs to blend in,"

"Okay leave it with me I'll page you when i have it," Stella left and went to find Lindsay,

"Hey, Linds it's on Adam gunna get what he can, he'll page me when he has it, lets go tell Mac and Danny.

Mac and Danny were still in Mac's office the girls knocked on the door and entered without permission

"So, we have thought of something really big for you to apologise," Lindsay said both men stared at the two women waiting for there punishment

"We want a foursome," Stella blurted out

"What was that," Danny didn't think he heared right Mac stood there with a huge grin on his face,

"You heard right, we want a foursome," Lindsay repated

"That doen't seem like a punoshment that sounds like a good surprise," Mac stated ,

"Well you don't now what you have to do yet," both women just smirked at each other.

"My place tonight, 730 don't be late," Lindsay winked at them and left the office

Just as they left the office Adam paged Stella I have the stuff come and get it.

"Lindsay i'll meet you at yours i'm getting the stuff of Adam, you get your place set up I'll be there ASAP, bye,

"Okay, bye,"

Stella got the equipment from Adam and made her way to Lindsay place,

"Thank you Adam,"

"Are you going to tell me what you need it for,"

"It's better you don't now that way you can't make any mistakes,"

"Okay, c ya,"

Within 10 minutes Stella was at Lindsay place,

"What's the plan Stella,"

"Well we put on some sexy underwear, put on some romantic music, open a bottle of wine, dim the lights and wait for them to come round,"

"Sounds like a plan, lets put some camera's in the bedroom and living room,"

They got changed into some sexy underware that Stella had picked up on her way to Lindsay's, chick flick music was playing, lights turned out with candles burning all around the two rooms they would need, a bottle of red wine on ice, not long after they put all the cameras up and hooked it to Lindsay's computer there was a knock on the door,

"That's them are you ready,"

"Yep, answer the door Lindsay" Lindsay got up walked slowly to the door and answered it, she got a very welcoming look from Danny and Mac, she steped closer to Danny and pressed a slight kiss on his lips she id the same to Mac.

"Come in Boys are you ready,"

"God were ready," Mac answered. When they got to the living room there was Stella sat on the sofa , Lindsay joined her leaving the two men stood there staring thinking it was there lucky day,

"Don't by shy come and sit down," Lindsay move over a bit and the two men sat down there was Danny, Lindsay, Mac Then Stella, they had a couple of glasses of wine then Lindsay started taking clothes off, Stella did the same to Mac until all four we just in there underware.

"Now let the fun begin," Stella added

Lindsay was straddling Danny who was sat next to Mac Stella was also straddling him occasionally Lindsay kissed Mac's neck then Stella this turned Danny and Mac on even more, Mac removed Stella's bra and Panties then he removed Lindsay's, Little kisses pressing on each others bodies moving from each other until all became to much for them, Danny removed his boxers and carried Lindsay into the familial bedroom, Mac followed.

After a while of playing with each other Stella pulled Lindsay to one side. They went into the bathroom,

"Lindsay, I 've got a problem,"

"What is it,"

"I don't think i can do this Lindsay, I'm kinda liking it to much,"

"Stella, I now it's fun and different I can't believe were doing this, lets go have some fun."

The girls went back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, Danny was thrusting in and out of Lindsay whist Mac sucks on her clit, Mac's Trusting in an out of Stella while Danny sucks an licks her clit, they carry on like this for a while changing partners screaming at each others pleasure getting the better of them, each of them getting a mind blowing orgasm, after they all collapsed on the bed and all fell asleep in each others arms

_**authors note: sorry Im not really that good at writing sexual scenes hope it hasn't ruined the story, please review and let me now**_


	5. The Plan

**Girls Night Out**

The next morning Lindsay and Stella were asleep, Mac and Danny moved of the trying not to wake the two sleeping women, they stood beside the door took one last look and gathered there clothes and left, not long after Stella woke Lindsay up.

"Linds. There gone, they have took there clothes,"

"arrh mmm," was all she got from a sleepy Lindsay.

"I'm going to see if they left a note," Stella walked out of the room in search of a note

There it was on the coffee table,

"Lindsay they left a note it says," Lindsay had woken up and was standing by her bedroom door so she could hear what Stella was saying

"Hey girls last night was fun, We needed to go to the lab, didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful c ya soon Mac and Danny, orr how cute is that,"

"Very, but you haven't forgot what they did have you,"

"No, we'll have to come up with a Plan, any ideas,"

"As a matter i have, at the end of each month the lads have a boys night inn at Danny's he told me a while ago, i have a key to his place i say we move the camera's to his place and see exactly what they do,"

"Mmm, I like you're thinking,"

"Only this time we wont send it to anyone, or even let them now, i say we use it against them, confuse them that kinda thing,"

"Your an evil genius,"

"I no, if there at the lab i say we go over to Danny's and set it up now,"

"Okay lets get ready," They both went into Lindsay's bedroom got dressed.

They gathered the equipment got into the car and they were at Danny's within 10 minutes. Placed camera's in different Parts of Danny apartment, Stella looked around with a huge smile on her face.

"Payback going to be a bitch,"

_**authors note: Sorry this chap was a little short but im going to to a Boys Night Inn chapters now, i am also changing the title to Girls Night Out and Boys Night Inn**_


End file.
